


This Is Like, Super Gay

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [76]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Foggy is pan, Glorianna is trans, Transphobia but not from the main characters, You're pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: The pansexual adventures of dating Matt.





	This Is Like, Super Gay

You’re out having drinks with Matt, Foggy, and Karen when you hear muffled yelling from the women’s bathroom.

“I’m going to go check that out.” You tell them before heading back.

“I’ll come with you.” Karen follows you.

You walk in, to see a middleaged woman shamelessly yelling at a younger woman.

“Hey, hey.” You step in, yelling over the woman until she shuts up. “What’s going on here?”

“What does it look like? This man is in here, trying to—”

“Wait, man?”

“Oh, don’t act like you can’t tell. He’s one of those transvestites. You know why they do that, it’s so they can come in here and catch a peek at us.”

You arch a brow. “Hon, no one is trying to catch a peek at you. Did she do anything to you?”

“No, but—”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Hey, I know what he's—”

“You don’t know jack shit, lady. Listen, you’re going to leave here before I call the cops on you for harassing this young woman.”

The woman stands there, gaping at you.

“Alright, I thought I’d save the officers some paperwork, but I guess this is what we’re doing.” You get out your phone.

The woman lets out a huff, turning to the young woman behind you again. “You damn queers are ruining this country.” She goes to walk out, but you stop her.

“Wait, I’m sorry.” You turn to the young woman Karen’s been comforting through the ordeal. “I didn’t even ask you. Do you want to press charges? I happen to be here with a couple great lawyers.”

“I— no, no it’s okay, let her leave.”

“Alright. You heard the lady. It’s time for you to go.” You go to move before you have another thought and block the woman’s path again. This time, you lean down into her space. “And I suggest you stick to drinking your shitty wine at home from now on. You never know where us queers might be. You know, we tend to stick together.” At that, you move out of the way, letting the woman scamper out.

“Hey, sorry you had to deal with that.” You turn back to the young woman.

She shakes her head. “It’s fine. I try to avoid using public restrooms, but I’m at a bar, drinking.” She shrugs.

“Ugh, I hate people. Like, mind your own damn business. Let the woman take a piss in peace.”

You get a smile out of her at that. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t mind your own business tonight.”

“Well, while we’re on the topic of not minding my business, are you here with friends?”

“I’m by myself tonight.”

“Well, could I persuade you to let me buy a lady a drink?” You wink. “Before you answer, I’m sorry if that was terrible, I’m told that my flirting is atrocious.”

She laughs. “I’m actually straight.”

“Well, my loss. I see a pretty girl and, you know, worth a shot. You can ask Karen. I definitely tried to woo her when we met.”

Karen lets out a laugh. “That you did. And were I into women, I would’ve fallen for it.”

“That’s right.” You turn to the young woman again. “My offer still stands. We’re always ready to pick up another stray.”

“Uh, that sounds good. If you’re sure your friends won’t mind.”

“They won’t, it’ll be great. Right, Karen?”

“Oh, right!”

“Awesome, let’s go.” As you’re walking over, you turn to her. “Oh, and what’s your name?”

“Glori.”

“Glori, nice to meet you.” You tell her as you come up to your table. “This is Matt and Foggy.”

~*~

Matt listens as you and Karen go in, ready to follow you if he needs to.

"Hey, Matt, What's going on in there?" Foggy asks.

Matt furrows his brows at what he hears. "There's an older woman yelling at a trans girl for using the restroom. y/n is talking her down."

Foggy shakes his head. "What is wrong with people? Yelling at someone for using a public restroom. What the hell."

Matt's still listening when something you say catches his ear. "You never know where us queers might be." Us? He thinks about it for a minute. You haven't dated anyone since he met you. He knows you're getting it, you smell faintly like other people every so often. But he never thought about the possibility that you were anything other than straight. Now that he is thinking about it, it makes sense. You and Foggy always joke about it, but you met him first. Matt thought you were just close. Not that it matters to him, or changes how he feels about you. It does, however, present the potential problem of you not feeling the same. But that problem has more to do with him than your sexuality.

"Matt, what's going on now?"

"Oh, uh, they got the woman to leave, she's coming out of the bathroom now."

~*~

"This is Matt and Foggy," you introduce.

“It’s lovely to meet you, miss.” Matt smiles, offering his hand to shake.

Foggy rolls his eyes. “It hasn’t even been 10 seconds and Matt’s flirting with the new girl.”

“It’s called being personable.” Matt defends.

“Careful of this one. I don’t know how he does it, but he always knows when there’s a hot girl in the vicinity and look, there he goes, swooping in.”

“Don’t mind him, he tends to be dramatic.”

Glori laughs at their banter. “Well, no offense to Matt here, but you’re more my type. Foggy, was it?”

“That’s me. And what’s your name, because my friend here, was raised in a barn, and doesn’t know how to introduce people.”

She laughs. “I’m Glori.”

“Glori, nice to meet you. Is that an accent I hear?”

“Yeah, I’m from Ireland. Been here for a while, though.”

“That’s so cool.”

“I’m going to go order another round, Foggy, tell Glori about how you took us all in.” You say.

“So, first it was Matt. He wandered into our dorm all cute, and quiet, and lonely, and I knew he was going to be the best wingman—”

Matt laughs. “That was a bad cover and you know it. You had a crush on me.”

“Alright, fine. You’re hot; sue me.”

You head to the bar, laughing at your friends. When you come back, drinks in hand, Foggy has moved on.

“Then we found Karen at the police station and got her off a murder charge.”

“Hey, I was framed.” Karen defends.

“I know that!” Foggy responds.

“Yeah, well, you could’ve led with that. She doesn't know that you guys are do-gooders.”

“Wait, you guys are serious?” Glori asks. “That’s crazy, that’s like, from a movie.”

“Wait till we tell you about everything that followed that.” Foggy looks over as you walk up. “Next time, though, because our next subject is here.” He motions to you as you arrive. “When we met— well, I guess you weren’t lost. We met at a gay bar. She was there for a friend’s birthday party and ended up staying after. I, of course, wandered up because she looked lost and apparently gathering misfits is what I do.”

“You wanted to leave me in that police station when I said I didn’t have any money.” Karen protests.

“I came around fast.” Foggy defends before he moves on. “Anyway, I had to make sure this woman knew she was at a gay bar. She laughed at my dumb jokes, and we ended up running into each other enough after that, that I had to introduce her to Matt and Karen.” Foggy takes a sip of his beer. “And that brings us to now, with you. I heard what happened. Shit man, what kind of jackass—” Foggy cuts himself off. “Oh, sorry,t I didn’t mean man like—”

“It’s okay, I know.” Glori laughs.

“So we’re good?”

“Yeah, we’re good.”

Matt’s the next to speak up. “It’s okay; when we met, he immediately started talking about how I— and I quote: Got my peepers knocked out. His rambling might get him into trouble if he wasn’t so sincere.”

“Hey,” Foggy pipes up, calling your name. “That means we won.”

“Uh, were we competing against someone, because I was not in the right mindset for that. You know how competitive I am.”

“Glori, you have to be friends with us now. Before, half of us were LGBT+ you make us the majority.”

Matt and Karen let out a laugh.

“Yeah, Foggy, I gotta say, I didn’t know we were competing,” Karen says.

“Don’t worry, Karen, as you get older, your friend group just gets queerer. It’s how this works.

At the end of the night, Foggy offers to walk Glori home, and Karen takes a cab.

“I guess that leaves the two of us.” Matt murmurs.

“I guess it does. Let me walk you home?”

“Sounds good to me.” He takes your arm as you make your way out. “You know, that was good, what you did earlier.”

“Anyone that isn’t garbage would’ve done the same.”

“Then everyone else in that bar tonight was garbage. It shouldn’t surprise me— I guess it doesn’t, really. But I can’t get over you.” He hears the way your breath catches, feels your pace slow before you regain your composure. “Every time you do something, you astound me.”

“High praise from Daredevil.”

He shakes his head. “I need people like you in my life because you remind me that there’s still good in this world. When something awful happens, people say: Look for the helpers. There are always good people to balance out the bad. And you’re one of those people who others look for. It’s the stuff heroes are made of.”

“Uh, thanks, Matt.”

“I’m trying to say that I admire you, is all.”

“Matt, are you okay?”

He lets out a laugh. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just needed you to know.”

“Well, all jokes aside, that does mean a lot coming from someone who works with actual heroes on a regular basis.”

He lets out a breathy laugh before sobering up. “There’s something else.”

“Which is…”

“Uh, I heard everything that happened in there earlier.”

“I figured you were ready to charge in if you needed to.”

His mind is too focused on his current train of thought to respond to you. “Uh, I heard you say that you’re—” he stops, not wanting to say it since it doesn’t apply to him.

“That I’m…”

He can’t think of another blanket term. “Uh, some sort of gay?” he winces.

You laugh. “Some sort of gay. Did you not want to say queer, Matt?”

He lets out a breath. “I’m trying to be sensitive.”

“You’re so cute. I mean, I guess you’re right. I guess a lot of people would take offense if a straight person said it, but it doesn’t bother me. I think that you should just say gay or lesbian, or whatever, if you know for sure, but I haven’t told you that I’m pansexual?”

He shakes his head. “I’ve always heard you be pretty gender neutral when you talk, but I guess I thought it was for Foggy’s benefit. I’ve never heard you be attracted to a man either, so I wasn’t sure.”

“You’ve never heard me be attracted to a man?”

“I mean, you talk about actors I guess, but no one you've met in person.”

“That’s funny because I’m attracted to you.”

“I— uh, what?”

“You heard me.”

He stands there, letting the information soak in, trying not to look like a goldfish. He keeps going to say something, but no words come out.

“Matt, did I break you?”

“I— I think you might have.” He goes pink as he lets out an embarrassed laugh. “At this rate, it’ll be better to show you how I feel, rather than tell you.” He turns to face you, cupping your face and leaning in for a kiss. He starts out slow, tentative, but when he feels you reciprocate, he continues. He's more confident, letting his lips slot into yours, sliding back and starting anew. He doesn't know how long the two of you stay like that, caught in a blissful loop, but he doesn't care. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“I’ve wanted to do a lot more than that.”

He grins. “Want to come to my place?”

“I’d love to.”

—0—

You plop on the sofa next to Matt after you get off the phone with your parents.

“How’d it go?” Matt puts his arm around you.

“Ugh. You didn’t eavesdrop?”

“I told you, I try to give you your privacy. It’s hard when I overhear what happens a block away, but if I busy myself with something else, I can do it.”

“You’re sweet.” You lean in and give him a kiss.

He hums in response. Whether it’s in appreciation from the kiss or disapproving that you’re trying to change the subject, you don't know. “You’re trying to distract me.” So, the ladder, then. “I know it’s always hard with your family. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

You sigh. “They know we’re living together—”

“You told them we’re dating?” He perks up.

It’s hard having to wipe the excitement off his face. “I haven’t told them. They know we’re friends and they know we live together.”

“So they think I’m your roommate.”

You let out a laugh. “Don’t sound so disappointed.”

“Well, you know I want to meet them. And it’s not because I’m your roommate.”

“I don’t know what you’re expecting, but it’s not going to be a good time, Matt. They don’t even know we’re dating and my dad was like: I don’t know why you think it’s okay to live with a boy.”

Matt laughs at your dramatic impression. “I like how high pitched you make your voice when you’re doing an impression of your dad.”

“Well, he’s being a drama queen. It felt appropriate.”

“So, what did you tell him?”

“I was caught between asking if he likes it better knowing that we’re dating or coming out as pansexual. So I didn't say either. I asked him why he thinks it's not okay. He knows I'm not religious, so because God said so wasn't going to cut it. My mom cut in and was like: You know what we believe. You know, gender literally does not matter to me. If I were to come out as pan— after I explained what it means, because I know they've never heard of it— you know, we’d have another reason I’m disappointing them. If they didn’t dismiss it altogether.”

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry.” He pulls you closer, kissing you on the head. “Can I do anything?”

“I don’t think so. But thanks.”

The two of you sit like that for a while, your thoughts stuck on your conversation with your parents. Then Matt lets out a laugh.

You turn to look at him. “What is it?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing, I’m just thinking about your dad being so concerned about your morals because you live with me. And he doesn’t know we’re dating. Are they really that old school religious?”

“Yeah.” You sigh.

“Well, I still want them to know about us, even if they resent me for living in sin with you.”

"How sweet."

—0—

“Hey, sweetheart?” Matt starts.

You look up at Matt from where you’re resting your head on his arm. “Yeah?”

“I uh-” His tongue darts out to wet his lips.

You expect him to continue, but he doesn’t. “What is it?”

“I don’t-” he sighs. “Sorry, it’s nothing.”

“Matt, come on, talk to me.”

He hesitates. For a while. But right as you’re about to start convincing him again, he speaks up.

“When we first started dating, you told me that you’re pansexual.”

“Yeah, what about it?” You try to give him the benefit of the doubt, but you can’t say that his intro filled you with confidence.

He rakes his fingers through your hair, trying to soothe you. “I’m not attacking you; you know I don’t care. I’m just wondering how that works for you. You told me it’s about being attracted to the person, not gender.”

“Yes. Matt, what’s this about?”

“I don’t know.” He pauses. “Why me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, how am I different from your friends? What made you like me romantically? How do you know the difference?”

“How do you know you don’t like, I don’t know, Jessica romantically?”

Matt opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. “It’s a feeling, I guess.”

“You just know, right?”

He sighs. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Matt, are you really having a hard time with this?”

“I know it's my problem; nothing you're doing. I’m just trying to get past this feeling I have that you’re going to leave me. I know I can’t be jealous of everybody you’re friends with or show signs of affection for, but I’m always waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“So, you're saying you don't know who to be jealous of because I'm not exclusively attracted to men.”

He grimaces. “Well, it sounds bad when you say it like that. But plenty of people get insecure if their partner starts spending a lot of time with someone else."

“So, what, Matt? Do you not want me to have friends? Do you not want me to spend any significant amount of time with anybody because gender doesn’t matter to me?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” He lets out a frustrated breath. “I don’t want to control you. I don’t— I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He lets out, defeated.

“Oh, no you don’t. Just because we had a mild disagreement or misunderstanding doesn’t mean we stop communicating. I'm glad you came to me. I was put off earlier because this wouldn’t be the first time my sexuality was a problem for someone I was with. But I think I understand what’s going on with you. Earlier you said that you’re worried I’ll leave you. Matt, people have left you again and again whether it was their choice or not. It’s all you’ve ever known. First your mom, then your dad, then Stick. All those things happened during your formative years. Does that sound like it could be the cause of your insecurities?”

He sits next to you in silence for a moment. “Well, it makes a lot more sense than thinking that everyone you talk to is a threat to me. I’m sorry, I know your sexuality doesn’t make you any more likely to leave me for someone else. Like I said: My issue, not yours.”

“Well, that’s one reason being in a relationship is nice. If you keep those doors open, you always have someone you can turn to when you need to talk something out. Sometimes we know something’s wrong, but as your mind was trying to make this make sense, it got caught on something that has no real correlation. You’ve been good about it in the past. It seemed odd to me that you were worried about it now.”

“Thanks for being so understanding.”

You cup his face with your hand, leaning in and giving him a lingering kiss. “Hey, I love you.” You sit back. “We’re doing good, Matt. I chose you, I’m not leaving anytime soon.”

It’s his turn to lean in and find your lips with his. “I love you too.”

“I don’t know if this will make you feel better, but you’re the only man I’ve ever been attracted to.”

He furrows his brows. “I’ve heard you admire more than a few actors.”

“Okay, you’re the first man I’ve met that I’ve been attracted to. Definitely, the only man I’ve ever loved.”

“Is that why you were so hesitant when we first started dating?”

“Yeah. It was uncharted territory for me. I’ve only ever been with girls except for the one genderfluid person I dated.”

“Huh.”

“Feel better?”

“A little, yeah.”


End file.
